Data management, data quality, epidemiological and biostatistical functions will be supported by the biometry core. This core will assist investigators in design of data collection instruments, and provide defined data entry screens and file documentation. It will manage all study databases, generate tables and graphs on study progress, and analyze all data for definitive reports. Additionally, it will be a valuable asset in patient scheduling and follow-up. Facilities include three IBM computers, a laptop computer and pertinent software. All projects that generate data will be served by this core.